


Fill Me Up

by Tigerkid14



Series: Kinktober 2017 [29]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Butt Plugs, Double Penetration, F/F, Kinky, Multi, Strap-Ons, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-11-06
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:54:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerkid14/pseuds/Tigerkid14
Summary: A threesome with a strap-on and a couple of butt plugs makes for a pretty good time





	Fill Me Up

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [triangles are my favorite shape (three points where two lines meet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12498632) by [Crimsoncat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crimsoncat/pseuds/Crimsoncat). 



> For Kinktober 2017, prompt: double penetration

If ever there was a gift that managed to be both sweet and sexy at the same time, it was this. Anyone outside of their relationship must surely think this was a little strange, after all, who gave their partners matching butt plugs? Then again, their relationship wasn’t exactly normal, so maybe this was just par for the course in what was normal for them.

Besides, Melinda was looking pretty pleased with herself, in the way that meant she had plans for the evening that involved the three of them, so who were Natasha and Maria to argue with that? Especially since it meant they’d all be getting laid.

So when Melinda looked them over and raised her eyebrow in an unspoken question, they both just shrugged. Natasha tilted her head in a mild acquiescence and Maria leaned back against her chair, waiting.

Then the smile on Melinda’s face changed, and both of their bodies responded to it, causing Maria to sit back up, pressing her legs together in anticipation of things to come, and Natasha seemed poised, ready to spring into action at the slightest provocation. That was a smile that meant fun.

“Strip.” The command was given in a calm, quiet voice, but they both knew the tone. It was not to be argued with. A short moment later and both of them were naked, years of experiences in quick changes in and out of clothes and tactical gear making the shedding of a few simple civilian garments a mere snap.

“How do you want to do this?” Maria asks, ever the tactician, the slight wave of her hand taking in not just the three of them, but also the two new toys on the bed.

“I want you both to just turn around and bend over,” Melinda said, as she walked towards the drawer containing the other toys and lube, pulling her shirt off over her head as she went. She could feel both sets of eyes watching her as she did so, and smiled under the fabric. It was nice to be appreciated, and always so easy to distract her girls.

Still, that was meant to be an order, so when she got to the drawer and they were both just staring at her, she turned and looked at them, both of them just standing there, facing in her direction, clearly enthralled by the newly revealed skin, even though they were already totally naked. She raised an eyebrow. “Bend over, both of you. Now.” She put a touch of command in her tone, pleased at the small shivers it caused, and at the obedience it engendered.

By the time she retrieved the lube, her strap on, some latex gloves, and had divested herself of the rest of her clothes, they were both side by side and bent over the end of the bed. The slight was rather pleasing and her brain offered all kinds of alternate scenarios for the situation. She mentally filed them away for later.

“Good girls,” she said as she set the lube, gloves, and her strap on down on the bed between them, aware of the increased arousal the sight of the items caused. “Ah, ah,” she slid an obstructing hand between Natasha’s legs when she saw her start to close them. “Legs apart, both of you.” She patted a hand gently on Maria’s bottom until she opened her legs, then put her other hand between them as well, synchronizing the movement of sliding up, her fingers easily slipping between the folds of both her partners.

Melinda took a moment to appreciate the wetness she found already lubricating them both. “You’re both so wet already. This bodes well. Good girls.” The repetition of the praise just added to the wetness, and Maria made a soft sound of disappointment when she withdrew her hands, while Natasha turned her head to give her a rather soulful look of wanting. “Good things come to those who wait,” she told them both, as she picked up the lube and reached for where they’d placed the butt plugs.

“Now, who goes first?” Melinda mused out loud, picking up a glove and putting on her hand. The question was wholly rhetorical, so wisely, neither Maria nor Natasha tried to answer it. “I think Natasha should, for this stage, since she was so impatient a moment ago.” Melinda’s hand running quickly down the back of one of Natasha’s legs, now spread wide, indicated her meaning.

Melinda didn’t bother putting lube on a plug just yet though, instead she poured lube over one of her gloved fingers, a generous amount, thoroughly coating it, and then she gently placed the tip of it against Natasha’s anus.

“Any objections?” She asked, not inserting her finger, just tracing around the opening, slowly, teasingly, while Maria turned her head to watch, close enough to see the details of expression on Natasha’s face, as it was still turned in her direction.

With no objections forthcoming, Melinda slipped her finger inside Natasha, slowly inserting it, then withdrawing it just as slowly, once, twice, thrice. Then she withdrew it entirely, ignoring the small noise that might have been a moan from Natasha, and poured more lube on her gloved finger. She slipped it back inside Natasha immediately, taking her time now, with gentle thrusts, in and out, and little twists, until Natasha was beginning to move, trying to shift her body to make the most use of Melinda’s finger inside her, at which point Melinda withdrew the finger with a small tsk noise.

“You know better than that.” Melinda said, picking up the plug and coating it in lube now, sliding it slowly, but efficiently into Natasha, filling her, and making her moan with pleasure at the intrusion. Then Melinda patted Natasha’s bottom. “That’s enough to make you wait a bit longer, I think, my impatient one.”

She pulled off her glove and looked at Maria, who had been so silent throughout this whole procedure, and saw why. Maria had been biting her lower lip to keep quiet, watching the expressions of pleasure wash over Natasha’s face, and trying not to distract her. Melinda bent down and ran a gentle hand over Maria’s face, loosening her lip.

“No biting yourself. If you want biting done, that’s what we have Natasha for,” she said teasingly as she pulled on another glove, having disposed of the first one in their bedroom trash can. The quick gleam in Natasha’s eyes as she looked at Maria confirmed the suggestion, and Maria was hard pressed not to bite her lip again in response.

“Why so reserved, love?” Melinda asked as she lubed her gloved finger and again and placed it against Maria’s anus this time.

“I’m not being reser--” The answer was cut off in a moan as Melinda’s finger slipped inside her, a moan which intensified as Melinda used it to thrust in and out a few time, slowly and gently.

“That’s new,” Natasha observed quietly, intensely interested, and Melinda nodded her agreement, rapidly adding more lube, and continuing with her thrusts, a little less slow and gentle now, which elicited more moaning. She went longer than she had with Natasha and Maria was practically writhing on her hand by the time she withdrew her finger, lubed the plug, identical to the one already in Natasha, and inserted it.

“Not exactly new,” Maria managed to gasp out after a moment, “just not something we’ve explored a lot.”

“Well then call me Valentina Tereshkova because I’m ready to explore,” Natasha quipped, having propped herself up on her elbows at some point during all this, in order to leverage a better view.

When her remark only got her blank looks of confusion from both her lovers, she rolled her eyes at them. “Russian cosmonaut,” she explained simply and probably would have provided more detail except that Melinda reined things back in.

“We’ll definitely look more into that,  _Valentina_ ,” she gave Natasha a pointed look, “but for now, you need to move up to lie down properly on the bed, face up.” Her tone didn’t invite further discussion, so rolling her eyes again, which got her a swat to her bottom, Natasha did as instructed.

“Now you, over her, face down” Melinda told Maria, as she discarded the second glove and picked up the strap on, stepping into the harness, securing the straps and making sure it fits snugly against her skin.

Maria crawled up the bed, over Natasha, making sure to let her skin slide against Natasha’s, placing kisses on her belly and up her torso to her neck as she got into position as directed. After all, Melinda hadn’t said she  _couldn’t_.

Natasha for her part, murmured appreciatively at Maria’s touches and kisses, reaching her hands up to run along Maria’s back, nails scratching ever so lightly, and when Maria was in position over her, she leaned her head up to place small biting nips on Maria’s neck. After all, Melinda had as good as said she could. Or at least, that was going to be her defense later, if needed.

Melinda watched them appreciatively as she spread lube on the dildo. She did enjoy initiative when it all lead to the same common goal, and her girls were a sight to enjoy when they were together.

Eventually though, she joined them on the bed, coming up to kneel in a position that managed to straddle both sets of legs. “Kneel up, please, Maria,” she instructed. “By all means, feel free to continue, but I do so want to get started on this.” Her tone was a bit dry, but still teasing with strong undertones of arousal, and Maria helpfully moved so she was kneeling up, though her upper body was still pressed against Natasha, and they definitely felt free to continue kissing and touching, and in Natasha’s case, biting, though to be fair, Maria got a nip or two also.

As wet as Maria was and with as much lube as Melinda had put on the dildo, it didn’t take much effort for Melinda to thrust into Maria, though she took it slowly, knowing that the plug was also exerting its own pressure, and judging by the way Maria moaned into the side of Natasha’s neck as she kissed her, the effects were definitely being felt. Melinda was in a mood to take her time, so she set a slow pace, in and out, teasing. When Maria tried to speed up her pace for her by leaning back and forth, Melinda gave her a sharp smack on the bottom then grabbed her hips to keep them still.

Natasha benefited greatly from Maria’s frustration, because once she realized that Melinda wasn’t going to give up control of the pace of her thrusts, Maria channeled her frustration in having to wait into getting Natasha off. She used the press of their bodies together for support to free up a hand that she deftly slipped between Natasha’s legs, while she continued to press kisses to any part of Natasha she could reach, kisses that were greatly enhanced by the vibrations from the various moans that poured from her throat in response to Melinda’s thrusts.

The closer Natasha got to cumming, the faster Melinda began to thrust, and distracted as she was, Maria managed to figure out the connection, which made her all the more desperate to get Natasha to her orgasm so she too could cum. Natasha was not at all averse to this set up, she was already so close, and even as Maria’s touches occasionally turned into fumbling due to the overwhelming set of sensations and movements she was experiencing, Natasha did her best to help add to the distraction, her own hands busy playing with Maria’s breasts while her mouth placed kisses just as desperately against Maria’s skin as Maria was doing the same to her.

If they didn’t both come together it wasn’t for lack of trying, but Natasha came first, followed by Maria, and then, a few short grinding thrusts later, Melinda joined them.

The sudden lack of motion combined with the slackening of muscles led to something that might have been called a collapse, save that they all somehow managed to combine the little strength they had left into making more of a graceful tumble, a jumble of limbs and bodies melding together on the bed.

They lay together, hands touching, lips placing soft kisses, enjoying the post-orgasmic bliss and the feel of each others bodies for a while, recovering breath and muscle control before Maria spoke. “Wow that was nice.”

“Which part?” Natasha asked.

“All of it, but especially the plug and dildo. That was nice; I could feel both of them inside of me, even with just the dildo moving.” She leaned over to share a kiss with Melinda. “I liked it.”

“I’m glad.” Melinda was looking pretty pleased with herself. “Are you both ready for round two?”

That perked them right up, making them lie just a little less languidly, their eyes watching her with interest.

“Round two?” Maria asked.

“Oh yes,” Melinda grinned, “Nat hasn’t had a turn yet, and I am still wearing this.” She gestured down towards the harness still strapped firmly to her harness. “Are you ready?” She asked again, already tensing arm muscles to push up off the bed and into position.

Maria and Natasha shared a quick look, and then began to move, shifting positions and moving so that now Maria lay on her back in the middle of the bed with Natasha kneeling above her, though Natasha used her arms more for support rather than relying entirely on letting her upper body rest against Maria. Melinda shifted so that she was back in much the same spot as before, kneeling behind Natasha now.

Melinda grabbed up the lube from where she’d tossed it earlier, pleased it hadn’t fallen off the bed in all their exertions, and applied a generous amount to the dildo again. She didn’t begin with Natasha the way she did with Maria though. Instead, she used the head of the dildo to tease around Natasha’s opening, inserting just a tiny bit, then removing it and rubbing around in a mix of lube and Natasha’s own arousal.

When Natasha leveraged herself enough to turn her head to glare her impatience at Melinda, the response she got was a wicked smile. “Tut tut, so impatient, my love.”

Beneath Natasha, Maria began to laugh, enjoying the banter and teasing, but her laughter was cut off in a moan when Natasha leaned down and bit hard on the side of her neck. Natasha decided that if she was going to be teased, then she was taking Maria with her.

Not that Maria was going to object. In fact, she was rather encouraging, making some of the most delicious noises, and reaching up to touch Natasha, occasionally stretching her hands around to Natasha’s back, where Melinda would lean forward a bit to touch them briefly when she could, the three of them connected, energy flowing through them all.

Melinda did eventually begin to increase the pace of her thrusting, holding firmly to Natasha’s hips as she found the rhythm that suited both of them, and when she could feel Natasha beginning to quiver, getting closer to the edge, she shifted her stance ever so slightly so that the angle of her thrusting is hitting just right, causing Natasha to cry out with pleasure and completely forget what she was doing to Maria, who didn’t mind at all, caught as she was in the trance of watching Natasha’s pleasure wash over her.

Natasha did collapse this time, no graceful tumble for her, just leaning forward enough for the dildo to slip out of her, her only real control showing in the way she managed to direct her fall to the side of Maria on the bed. Melinda took only a moment to shuck out of the harness before moving to bracket Natasha between herself and Maria. She pressed a kiss to Natasha’s sweat salty neck.

“Good things come to those who wait,” she murmured into Natasha’s ear, making both Natasha and Maria chuckle lightly. Then Nat remembered what else she had been in the middle of and opened her eyes to give Maria a stricken look, which Maria instantly soothed by moving to press her body against Natasha’s in reassurance.

“It’s alright,” she said. “I’m okay with waiting too.” She looked over Natasha at Melinda who looked back in understanding.

“We could wait,” Melinda agreed, “or we can take care of each other.” And so saying, she slipped a hand past Natasha and tweaked Maria’s nipple, causing her to gasp, before sliding that hand down between Maria’s legs.

It was a slightly awkward angle, but hardly the worst position they’d ever done this in when Maria reached a hand across Nat’s body to slide her own hand between Melinda’s legs as well. They were both close enough that it didn’t take long before they were curled back up around Natasha, all three of them warm, sweaty, sleepy, and smelling of sex.

“We should take your plugs out,” Melinda said softly, fighting to keep her eyes open.

“Mmmm,” Maria said eloquently.

“In a little while,” Natasha replied softly to both of them.

A short nap wasn’t going to do much harm, Melinda decided, letting her eyes shut, enjoying the cocoon of warmth and love they created, they had time for everything else later. They would make time, after they finished recharging.


End file.
